


Summer Nights

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Jamie’s suntanned and gorgeous, grinning at Jordie from where he’s sprawled out on the back of the boat.





	Summer Nights

Jamie’s suntanned and gorgeous, grinning at Jordie from where he’s sprawled out on the back of the boat. He winks once the camera’s off, and Jordie can already taste the salt of his skin on his tongue. It’s never easy to keep his hands to himself, even with other people around, but they’re out on the lake most of the day. There’s almost no time between the moment Jordie knocks on Jamie’s bedroom door and when he’s being pushed up against the back of it, Jamie using all of his strength and size to hold him there and kiss him. 

 

“Eager?” Jordie pants, teasing, but Jamie nods breathlessly, diving back in for more. His skin is still warm, a little pink in places and he shivers as Jordie runs his hands over his bare back and sides. Hands find the hems of swim trunks, pushing them down over strong thighs and letting them drop to the floor. Jamie pulls Jordie back toward the bed, abandoning their kiss long enough to crawl up on it and sprawl out invitingly. 

 

With a soft laugh, Jordie follows him up, letting Jamie pull at him until he’s settled between Jamie’s legs. He drops a kiss to the corner of Jamie’s mouth but ducks his brother’s attempt to bring their lips together; instead he trails nips along Jamie’s jaw and down to his throat. He bites down there, hard enough to make Jamie squirm, but letting go before he leaves a permanent mark. Licking at the mark, Jordie gets a hint of the salt-skin taste he’d thought about earlier and he wishes they could afford for Jordie to mark Jamie up but - 

 

Jamie jerks him out of his thoughts by skimming his nails up Jordie’s sides and wrapping his legs demandingly around Jordie’s waist. “C’mon,” he breathes, rocking his hips upward. “I’ve been waiting all day.” 

 

“Pushy brat.” Still, Jordie knows Jamie is right. He’s been turned on since the boat, and - for all he enjoys foreplay - he sort’ve wants to get in Jamie  _ now _ , while they have time. Jordie slides a hand between them, giving Jamie’s cock a passing stroke before slipping further between his legs. Jamie’s slick already, hole still a little tight when Jordie pushes two fingers into him. “You were in a hurry, huh?” 

 

Jamie nods, and pulls Jordie down into a kiss. He rocks his hips enough to force Jordie’s fingers to drag slightly inside him. The moan he give is mostly for show, goading Jordie along and - as much as Jordie hates to admit it - it works. He stretches Jamie a little more before Jamie’s rummaging through the sheets and shoving their half-empty bottle of lube at him. 

 

“Come  _ on _ , Jordie,” he demands, kicking lightly at Jordie’s back with his heels. 

 

“The romance is already dead,” Jordie deadpans as he takes the bottle, slicking himself up. Jamie takes it slow, but sweet, breathing through the stretch. His nails dig into Jordie’s shoulders and Jordie has to spare a moment to kiss him and murmur, “Don’t leave marks,” against his mouth. 

 

Jamie lets out a slow breath and lets up on his grasp, hooking his arms around Jordie’s neck instead. It leaves them pressed impossibly close, sweat already building between them from the heat of their bodies and the humidity of the room despite the air conditioner humming in the background. The noise Jamie makes when Jordie finally starts to move is sweet and quiet, nearly lost between them; it’s a sound Jordie’s come to know well, and he presses his mouth to Jamie’s throat to feel the vibration there as the noises continue to come. 

 

They rock together, slow at first, but faster as their pent up frustration starts to boil over. Jamie uses the strength of his legs to pull himself up to meet Jordie’s thrusts until sweat makes him slip. Jordie sits back enough to grab one of Jamie’s thighs, pulling his leg up over his arm and dropping it in the crook of his elbow. He bends Jamie  in on himself and thrusts back in, laughing between breaths as Jamie yells and drops his hands to the sheets. He can feel the bedsheets shift as Jamie yanks at them, no longer able to get the same kind of leverage. 

 

Jamie gets louder the closer he gets, forgetting himself as he grabs on to Jordie’s arms tight enough to bruise. He clenches hard around Jordie’s cock when he comes, cum landing on his belly between them and adding to the mess as it mixes with their sweat. Jordie fucks him through it, so close himself that he can taste it, and the sharp dig of Jamie’s nails in his shoulder is just enough to send him off. 

 

Jordie feels bad, a little, about the way Jamie winces slightly when he pulls out. Regardless, Jamie reaches for his hand, threading their fingers together as they breathe and try to cool off. The air prickles against his body and the cum on his stomach and cock. He can feel his skin pull tight as the mess on it starts to dry and no more has he thought about getting up than Jamie tugs at his hand. 

 

“Shower. We reek.” Jamie slaps his thigh and hops out of bed before Jordie can retaliate, laughing as Jordie curses and scrambles after him.


End file.
